


Shots

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Bunk Sex, Cake, Cake Kiss, Come Sharing, Drinking, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Minor Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Muke - Freeform, Payback, Pinching, Revenge, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spooning, Teasing, Top Ashton, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke always loved teasing Ashton and that was what he had in mind but what he did not know was that Ashton was going to turn the situation around. The drummer had already planned on a little something and was only waiting for the right time to execute his plan. In the end, Luke got more shots than he had expected. It started with shots and ended with shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

“Shots,” Calum shouted. “More shots.”

“Yeah, more shots. More and more shots,” Luke added loudly.

“You two should slow down a little,” Ashton laughed at them; although he had had as many shots and was as drunk as them.

“Mooorrreee sshhhoootttss,” Luke and Calum said in slow motion before snickering.

Pursing his lips in disagreement, Ashton hit their heads together and mumbled something that they could not understand. “Jerks.”

“I need to pee. I’m going to pee. Then I’m going for a smoke,” Calum said into Luke’s ear as he leant close to him.

“Where is he going?” Ashton asked when he saw the brunette walking away.

“To the bathroom. It’s just me and you now, Sweetheart,” Luke smirked.

“Yeah, whatever that means,” the drummer shrugged and downed another shot.

Luke licked his lips as he watched Ashton’s throat move as the older boy swallowed and smiled when he thought of something. Taking his glass, the younger boy looked right at Ashton while Ashton looked back at him and ran his tongue over the rim of the glass before drinking. Again taking a glass, Luke brought it to his lips and, running across his lips, he then directed it to Ashton’s mouth and urged him to drink. He made sure no one was watching before running his hand up the older boy’s arms, shoulder, to finally graze the side of his neck. His hand lingered there for a few seconds and then trailed his thumb across Ashton’s jawline. When Ashton closed his eyes and leant into the touch while letting out a sound of appreciation, Luke laughed and pulled his hand away. Instead, he sucked his own index into his mouth, making sure the drummer was watching him, and slowly slipped it out of his mouth and down his chin, dragging it further down to the middle of his neck. Luke let out a small laugh when Ashton cursed and looked away before taking another drink.

“Can you, you know, drink it without using your hands?” Luke asked with a smile.

“Yeah, like a pro.”

“Alright, let’s see then.”

Tilting his head backward, Luke placed a glass between his lips, holding it still, and motioned for Ashton to take the shot. The older boy took a quick look around the bar, making sure they did not have anybody’s attention, before leaning close and taking the top of the glass between his own lips, drinking the vodka. Luke dragged his hands along the liquid that was dripping down Ashton’s chin and brought it to his own mouth, to suck on it. Again swearing, Ashton looked away. Luke placed two fingers under his chin and made him look into his eyes before trailing his other hand down his chest and Ashton looked there rather, his eyes following the path of Luke’s fingers. Not yet done being cheeky, Luke cupped himself through his jeans and, leaning closer to the other boy, he hissed into his ear. Ashton’s mouth dropped open at that action and he did not know if he should move away or he should stay still. He was brought back to reality at the sound of Luke’s voice when the younger boy pulled away and let out a little laugh.

“Hey, let’s get out of here. We could go somewhere and finish this,” Ashton whispered.

“You’re drunk. I’m gonna see what’s taking Calum so long,” Luke smiled and walked away, casually strolling out of the bar and into the parking lot. He made his way to the car when he saw Calum quietly sitting inside.

“Hey,” Calum mumbled when Luke joined him in the car.

“What are you doing here alone?”

“I’m drunk and I just wanna get some seep.”

“Seep?”

“Sleep, you know what I mean,” Calum laughed and before he knew it, Luke was close to him, too close.

“Aww… my little monkey is shleepy, shleepy…”

“Yeah, where is Ashton?”

“He’ll be here. I’ll entertain you in the meantime.”

“No, I’ll entertain you. That way I won’t fall asleep.”

The moment that left his mouth, Calum grabbed the collar of Luke’s button up shirt and crashed their lips together. He was glad that Luke eagerly kissed him back and the younger boy shifted into Calum’s lap, deepening the kiss. He lapped at Calum’s lower lip, sucking and biting on it as he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck. The older boy wasted no time to place his hands on Luke’s hips, rubbing them up and down his sides as their lips moved against one another. Luke impatiently rocked his hips against Calum’s as the older boy slipped his tongue past his slightly parted lips, to lick the inner side of his cheek. Pulling back a little, Luke pressed their foreheads together and he panted but kept moving his hips in Calum’s lap. He again inched his lips closer to the other boy’s and licked Calum’s lips before pressing a few short kisses there. Calum mumbled something against his lips and thrust upward against Luke’s ass, connecting their lips when Luke let out a gasp. He pressed their tongues together as his hands slid further down to cup Luke’s ass, guiding his hips onto his penis.

“What the fuck? Not in the car you two. That’s gross,” Ashton said out loud causing them to pull away.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Don’t be shy, hop in,” Luke smirked.

“Fuck off!”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ashton opened the fridge in the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water, immediately gulping half of it in one go, as he made his way to the back of the bus. He was already cosy under his blanket, in his bunk when Luke had texted him and asked him to come to the back of the bus; judging by all the different kinds of emojis the younger boy had added at the end of the message, Ashton could tell that he was up to something. He had ignored the first two texts because after the show that night and after hanging out with the other three for an hour or two, they had all retreated to their bunks and Ashton had sworn he would not get out of there until the next day but he figured if he did not actually go see Luke, he would not stop annoying him. So, there he was, in front of the door that lead to the back area, and he took a deep breath as he slowly pushed the door open. He raised an eyebrow at Luke who was sitting and grinning at him; he also did not fail to notice the bottle of tequila and the shot glasses, which were on the small side table.

“What is going on here?”

“We’re just having a little private party.”

“We? As in…”

“As in me and you, Sweetheart.”

“What’s with that sweetheart thing that you’ve got going since the other day?”

“Oh, that’s just nothing. Come have a seat,” Luke smiled as he patted the couch beside him.

Without saying anything else, Ashton quietly dropped himself beside Luke and watched him as he poured the liquid in five shot glasses. He again raised an eyebrow; there was only the two of them but five glasses and since when did they have shot glasses on the bus? He decided to ignore it when he saw Luke lying down on his back and setting the glasses in a line on his bare chest to his stomach.

“Drink. But you’re not allowed to use your hands or touch me or spill the drinks.”

“You want me to drink those?” Ashton pointed to the five glasses on Luke.

“Yes, all of them.”

Nodding, Ashton dropped to his knees and inched closer to Luke, taking the first glass that was between his nipples between his lips. He quickly downed it and moved to the next one, which he also drank rapidly. Ashton turned his head to the side to look at Luke as he wiped the little amount of tequila that had dripped out the corner of his mouth and moved to the next one. One by one, all of them were gone and Ashton smiled proudly as he set the last glass on the floor.

“Your turn now,” Ashton wriggled his eyebrows. “Get up.”

“I can do it too,” Luke grinned confidently.

As Ashton made himself comfortable on the couch, Luke again filled the glasses and proceeded to set them onto the drummer’s chest while intentionally grazing his skin in the process. Once he was done, he placed a kiss to Ashton’s hipbone as he inched closer to the first glass and carefully took it between his lips. He licked his lips once the action was completed and again leant closer to Ashton. Luke licked his way to the second glass before taking another shot. The third and fourth followed the same fate as the second one and quickly went down his throat. As he reached for the last one, the younger boy twirled his tongue around one of Ashton’s nipples and caused the drummer to slightly twitch but Luke placed a hand on his chest and held him in place. He then expertly took the fifth drink and took it in his mouth but he did not drink it yet. Instead, he pressed his lips to Ashton’s and when Ashton opened his mouth to kiss him back, Luke transferred the tequila from his mouth to Ashton’s mouth. Luke pulled away and grabbed the bottle again before pouring some into Ashton’s belly button. Leaning forward, the younger boy stuck his tongue out and suck the drink into his mouth, causing Ashton to wriggle. He placed one last kiss to the older boy’s skin and got to his feet.

“You broke the rule. You weren’t allowed to touch,” Ashton stated.

“That’s the thing when you’re the one who makes the rule,” Luke laughed.

“You cheated.”

“Hang on, one last.” Luke turned away from Ashton and filled one of the glasses. He stuck it in the elastic of his shorts and smiled to himself as he again faced the drummer.

“You serious? Fine, let’s do this.” Ashton reached out and cupped Luke’s penis and balls through his shorts. He lightly squeezed them as his tongue ran along Luke’s skin, close to the rim of the glass, causing Luke to move his hips. “Careful, you’re gonna spill my drink.”

“Hurry up, if you’re a man, drink it.”

Feeling challenged, Ashton pulled the glass out of Luke’s shorts and downed its content. “There. Come here now,” he said as he pulled Luke into his lap.

“No, stoppp…” Luke turned his face away when Ashton tried to kiss him.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“No sex on the tour bus, remember?” Luke said as he got off Ashton’s lap. “Goodnight Ash.”

Luke smiled to himself as he got into his bunk and closed the curtain; the look on Ashton’s face was priceless. He knew it was sort of sadistic and he did not know why but he loved teasing Ashton and leaving him helpless and begging for more. For the time being he would just sleep while he thought of new ways to get to mess with Ashton’s head. However, when he turned off the light and was about to close his eyes, he felt someone sneaking into his bunk.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked, turning the light back on.

“Just have some unfinished business. Remember this?” Ashton wriggled the red tie in front of Luke’s face.

“Why would you even carry that around?”

“Because someone once tied my wrist with that and I believe I owe him the same,” Ashton said as he flipped Luke around and tied his wrists together before settling him on his side, with him facing the wall.

“What? You can’t,” the younger boy protested. “We aren’t allowed to have sex on the tour bus.”

“You see, that’s the thing when you’re the one who makes the rule.”

“But Michael and Calum are sleeping right here.”

“I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then.”

When Luke opened his mouth to speak again, Ashton pressed his index to his lips and shook his head. He trailed the finger down Luke’s chest and hooked it under the elastic of his shorts before pulling it down his legs. Soon after Luke’s clothes landed on the floor, Ashton undressed himself and climbed behind Luke, spooning him. With a smile, he inched his face closer and blew on the back of Luke’s neck, pulling away and smiling wider when Luke shivered. Luke had been in control of what had been happening between them for so long and it was his turn to enjoy a little control; first the younger boy had teased and tortured him by tying him with his own tie, in his own bedroom, then he had gotten him all riled up and wrapped around his fingers by teasing him with popsicles, making Ashton beg him in the end, and then came the shots, where he did not leave any stone unturned. Ashton was going to get him, for all those times. Again, he blew a warm stream of air at the same spot and then moved up, trailing it to the side of the other boy’s neck. Leaning on an elbow, the drummer licked up Luke’s neck, from his shoulder to his earlobe, leaving a wet trail of saliva in the process. Luke turned his head to the side to look at Ashton, who was looking back at him, and lifted his head off his pillow to kiss him.

However, Ashton had other plans; instead of kissing Luke, he moved away slightly, causing the younger boy to let out a whimper, at which Ashton let out a little laugh. He pressed his index to Luke’s skin, a spot just below his ear, and trailed it down the side of his neck, across his shoulder and along his arms, until the red tie that was securing his wrists before moving it back up and following the same path. He stopped at a spot just behind his ear and tickled Luke; he almost fell out of the bunk when Luke twisted away and kicked him. Ashton quickly repositioned himself behind the younger boy, pinching him hard on the ass as a punishment, and pressed his palm flat against Luke’s mouth when the younger boy cried in pain. The hand that Ashton had on Luke’s mouth trailed down to the middle of his neck before slowly making its way to one of the Luke’s nipples, to gently rub on the bud. When Luke let out a little sound of appreciation, the drummer directed his fingers to Luke’s stomach; he was supposed to be teasing Luke, not pleasuring him. Very gently, he ran the back of his fingers up and down Luke’s stomach and lightly pulled on the little hairs that rested there when they made contact.

Little by little, his hand moved closer to his semi-hard penis but he did not touch him there; he only let his fingers graze the skin around it, without really making contact with it. His hand caressed Luke’s hips then his upper thigh, tracing random patterns on his skin, before slipping between his legs. He massaged his inner thighs, going close to his balls, but again he did not touch Luke intimately. For a second time, he went to play around Luke’s dick, ignoring Luke’s pleas to touch him, and kept running his fingers back and forth on his skin. Next, he moved his hand to Luke’s ass and trailed his fingers along his crease a few times. Licking his lips, he circled his hole with his middle finger. Much to his dismay, when Luke pushed back onto the finger, Ashton pulled his hand away and laughed in his ear; an action that sent vibrations through Luke’s body but he quickly recomposed himself. Although his hands were tied behind his back, the younger boy decided to add a little twist of his own to things. Squirming on the bed, he reached for Ashton’s penis and took it between his hands the best he could but Ashton slapped his hand away and shook his head at him, whispering a ‘no touching’ in his ear.

“Open my hands… I wanna touch you too. I wanna kiss you. I wanna have your dick inside of me.”

“Sorry Sweetheart,” Ashton chuckled at the nickname. “I’m in charge here.”

“I love a man in charge. Man-handle me Ashton.”

“You’re so easy.”

“Sex is always easy.”

The drummer rolled his eyes at Luke’s last two statements and pulled Luke closer to him before finally taking his penis into his hand. He moved it slowly along the length, taking his time with each tugs, while he rubbed his own hardening dick along Luke’s crease. He connected his lips to Luke’s shoulder blade and left a few wet kisses there before slowly opening his mouth and biting hard on the skin. Luke could only bite down on his lower lip to try and prevent himself from screaming but Ashton did not stop there because soon after, he lapped at the spot in a soothing way. Already when Ashton was teasing him senseless, he wanted to moan the drummer’s name but what Ashton was doing to him at that particular moment, was making his body scream but he had no choice other than staying quiet. Ashton pulled hard on his penis and then released it before taking it into his hand again. That action kept repeating itself over and over and Luke could not help the little whimpers that would escape his mouth every once in a while. The drummer’s cock, which was fully hard, was poking Luke’s hole whenever Ashton would rock his hips against Luke’s ass while his hand never stopped its pumping motion.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Luke chanted.

“Stay quiet or I’m gonna leave you, just like you left me.”

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled.

Ashton resumed his task and when Luke muttered something about his pillow and lube, Ashton pulled his hand away, shoving it under the pillow, and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He coated his erection with a generous amount and directed it to Luke’s entrance, wasting no time to push the head inside. Taking hold of Luke’s thigh, Ashton parted his legs further as he inched himself in. Luke shoved his face into his pillow and bit down on it when Ashton pulled out almost complete and pushed all the way in. He did not know whether it was the position they were in or the fact that his hands were bound but intensity of what was happening was higher than what he had experienced. Luke arched his back and pushed back onto Ashton’s penis, rotating his hips continuously. Letting go of Luke’s leg, the drummer let his fingers trail up the other boy’s thigh and side and then back down to his waist, to tickle him there. Luke squirmed, causing Ashton’s penis to slip out of him, and the older boy again pinched him as punishment. Ashton grabbed his erection and pushed it sharply into Luke’s ass, earning a muffled groan from Luke. He pulled it completely out and harshly thrust into him.

Luke pressed his foot flat against the bottom of the bunk above his and rested it there, allowing Ashton to have more room to move in and out of him. On the other hand, Ashton rolled his index over Luke’s left nipple, tugging on it and squeezing it before moving to do the same to the other one. His hand gradually slid lower until he wrapped his fingers around Luke’s neglected penis. He pumped it a few times before trying to match the speed of his hips, which had sped and he was rapidly pounding into Luke’s hole. He slid his hand lower and squeezed the younger boy’s balls before teasing the head of his erection with his thumb. Then he rubbed the sensitive head a few times and moved his hands back around the length to again fist it hard. His hand and hips were moving in perfect synchronisation and Ashton connected his mouth to the back of Luke’s neck, nibbling and biting on the skin as he too tried not to be loud. Luke shut his eyes and growled low in his throat; he knew he should be quiet but at times, he was unable to stop the sounds that were escaping his lips. The moment a loud moan left Luke’s mouth, Ashton stilled all his movements and sighed; something was wrong with the picture. If he wanted to keep going, he would definitely need to keep Luke’s mouth busy.

Positioning Luke on his knees, Ashton slipped under him, settling onto his back, and guided Luke’s mouth to his penis as he took Luke’s dick between his own lips. Glad that he was finally involved in something, Luke eager sucked Ashton’s cock into his mouth, going deeper before slightly pulling back and taking him in again, doing all that without the support of his hands. At the same time, Ashton wrapped his thumb and index around the base of Luke’s erection and guided it in and out of his mouth while pumping the base. He trailed his fingers to Luke’s balls and past them before inserting them in his ass. He slid them in and out, not failing to keep the bobbing movements of his head going. Then he pulled Luke’s penis out of his mouth a little to roll his tongue over the head, licking the underside of the length to finally take his balls into his mouth. He simultaneously sucked on them while his hand kept moving along the length of Luke’s erection and he curled his fingers into Luke’s ass. As the drummer again scissored his fingers in him, Luke pulled away and breathed heavily through his mouth, dropping his head on Ashton’s hip. He thrust into Ashton’s fist and as he pulled out, Luke pushed onto the older boy’s fingers.

Luke bit hard onto Ashton’s hip and shot his load onto the other boy’s chest. Ashton closed his eyes tight and cringed at the sharp pain, immediately letting go of Luke’s balls and pulling his fingers out of him. Eventually the movement of his hand stopped and the younger boy dropped his weight onto Ashton as he tried to catch his breath. However, Ashton was not done and he pushed Luke on his side and again aligned his dick with his mouth. He took it into his hand and lightly ran it back and forth across Luke’s lips before pulling it away to pump it. Closing his eyes, Ashton twisted his fingers around his dick and alternated the pressure as he moved them around the length. He almost cursed loudly when Luke darted his tongue out and rolled it over the head in a teasing way but he swiftly caught himself and muffled the moan against the younger boy’s thigh. Luke smiled at the reaction he was getting from Ashton and slid the head of the erection past his lips as Ashton kept fisting the length rapidly. Ashton, on the other hand, squeezed the length tighter into his fist and pulled out of Luke’s mouth as he thrust hard into his fist, trying to find his release too.

“Shots,” Luke mumbled when he saw the look on Ashton’s face.

Biting his lower lip, Ashton shot his load onto Luke’s face and slowly stilled his movement as he panted heavily against Luke. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Untie me now,” Luke demanded while biting on Ashton’s hip.

“Ahhh… stopppp…” Ashton hissed when Luke did not let go of his skin. Groaning, he pushed Luke away from him and put his clothes back on.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed?”

“What about me? You can’t leave me like this.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow at him. “Like this? I did you a favour. At least I’m not leaving you with a fucking hard on. See you, Sweetheart.” Ashton pressed a kiss to his index and middle finger and then pressed them to Luke’s lips.

“Ashton? Ashton? Get back here?” Luke groaned inwardly when he heard the door to the back of the bus closing, indicating that Ashton was gone.

“What’s all this fuss about?” Michael asked in a groggy voice. “Some of us are actually trying to sleep here while you’re just wanna get laid.”

“You don’t sound sleepy. Wait, did you hear?” Luke asked as he tried to free his hands.

“We’re on a bus, we can literally hear each other breathe from behind the curtains, so this is nothing really.”

“Huh, Michael? Would you mind helping me here?”

“Help you? Didn’t you just cum?” the older boy laughed.

“My hands, they’re tied. Please, Michael, pretty please.”

Hopping off his bunk, which was right above Luke’s, Michael cracked into a fit of laughter at the sight of Luke and shook his head. “Did Ashton tie you up like this?”

“Yes, open my hands,” he requested as he moved to a sitting position.

Michael bit on his lower lip as he moved closer to the younger boy and reached behind but instead of opening his hands, he pulled away again to look at Luke. “What happened to the ‘no sex on the tour bus’ rule anyway?”

“You should probably ask Ashton that question, not me. Will you open my hands now?”

“Hmm…” Michael tapped his index against his chin and thought. “Only on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“Suck me.”

Luke directed his eyes to the bulge in Michael’s boxers and licked his lips. “If that’ll make you open my hands, fine.”

“Done.”

Sitting beside Luke, the older boy again reached behind him and tugged on the messy knot that Ashton had made. He made a face as he struggled to open it because it was honestly too tight in his opinion and one hand would not be enough to undo it. He slid his other hand on the other side, somewhat wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, before trying again. Slowly lifting his eyes to the younger boy’s face, he could not help the laugh that left his lips; Luke’s cheeks and chin were covered with Ashton’s cum. Michael licked his lips as he leant closer and slowly licked the substance off Luke’s skin and beard, swallowing it with a satisfied sigh. Once Luke’s face was clean and his hands were free, the older boy got to his feet and tossed the tie at Luke. Smiling, Michael pushed his underwear down his legs, letting it rest around his ankle and stepped closer to Luke’s bunk. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his penis and placed his other hand on the edge of his bunk to support himself. Luke ran his tongue over his lips before enclosing them around the head of Michael’s dick and sucking on it. He twirled the tip of his tongue around it, teasing it as he lifted his eyes to look at Michael’s face.

The older boy rested his forehead against the edge of his bunk and slowly breathed through his mouth while he pumped his penis and Luke sucked on it. He hissed when Luke playfully let his teeth graze the head and he immediately let go of his length to bury his fingers into Luke’s hair and tug on them hard. Michael slipped his hand to the back of Luke’s head and guided him back and forth, urging him to take more and more of his dick into his mouth. The younger boy opened his mouth wider and complied, taking Michael in until the head of his penis hit the back of his throat. Patting the mattress beside him, he took Michael’s erection out of his mouth and smiled when he found the red tie. As an idea popped into his head, Luke rolled the tie around Michael’s cock and then moved his hand along the length, to jerk him off while he again sucked on the head and his other hand massaged the other boy’s balls. Michael let out a little moan as the soft material of the tie rubbed against his skin in the most delicious ways. To add to it, Luke made sure to occasionally tighten the tie around him, alternating the pressure while his head bobbed around the head.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Michael panted.

“More shots,” Luke hummed appreciatively before enclosing his lips around the head of Michael’s penis again.

“That’s disgusting,” Calum said from behind his curtain. “You’re all so disgusting, seriously.”

Once he got everything out of Michael, Luke walked to Calum’s bunk and pulled his curtain open, climbing on top of him. Without giving Calum the chance to protest, he pressed their lips together and transferred Michael’s cum into the brunette’s mouth.

“There, we’re all even now,” Luke smiled and pressed a last kiss to Calum’s lips before going back to his own bunk and closing the curtain, while leaving Calum to stare at him in shock and Michael to snicker from where he was standing between the bunks.

**Author's Note:**

> your thoughts are always welcome :)


End file.
